


What Type Of Girl Would Fp Jones Go Out With

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	What Type Of Girl Would Fp Jones Go Out With

 

  


 

 

  * He would go for any body type.
  * Any hair type + eye type.
  * Kinda bad ass, but still good in a way.
  * Sassy.
  * A little miss understood.
  * Funny.
  * ~~Keeps him in check ?~~




End file.
